


The one.

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Song Mingi, Minor Violence, blood is mentioned like once, kinda plotless, lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hongjoong makes a few mistakes and one of them is Park Seonghwa.(I suck at summaries, forgive this sleep deprived bitch)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	The one.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I couldn't sleep and this just happened. It's bad but I'm too tired to care lmao

The thing about working with Seonghwa was that, majority of the time, the guy wasn't even that bad. Hongjoong just had problems with people that were too much like him, because he was one giant son of a gun and Seonghwa was, too. They clashed, they tore each other to pieces. Or tried to, at least.

(Both in bed and in the field.)

Hongjoong remembered the first day with Seonghwa in the same general vicinity as him. The guy was an agent that had been sent overseas, never caught but considered a suspect. It was time to retreat.

Park Seonghwa was a handsome man, tall and slender, graceful-

Stubborn, arrogant, greedy.

Hongjoong could feel his body rapidly fill with something awfully similar to rage. Park Seonghwa was nothing but a huge asshole.

(A huge asshole with practiced hip thrusts.)

Anyway, back to when Hongjoong completely despised the sight of that new element.

Seonghwa came and made everyone like him instantly, even if everyone knew that the guy's specialty was to make everyone like him instantly. Which was stupid. Hongjoong liked to go against all order, so he instantly began to hate the guy.

Hongjoong was different. He saw the obvious and what was hidden, he knew that Seonghwa wasn't worth of seeing his good side.

All of his unfounded claims were proven to actually be true when Seonghwa didn't just kill a member of his team, but made the whole system crash and burn by selling their intel to another agency. Hongjoong knew they were fucked when their boss made them split across the globe with fake identities and orders to not to move a finger if it meant the tiniest possibility of being caught.

They were valuable, they had many unique skills and their boss wouldn't dream of losing Hongjoong’s determination and sense of leadership or Mingi's intelligence, not after the dude had managed to create so many useful gadgets for them.

(Like that one pepper spray, that wasn't really pepper spray but a knife. See? Useful.)

So, after having his identity removed from existence, he became a middle aged man that could battle the sun in terms of who shone the most. He also had a dog named Charlie, that was named after a dog his father had when he was a child. Hongjoong went by the name of Sammy Kim, a guy with a bright childhood and a fairly good life, he was also single but looking for lovely lady to marry and have beautiful kids with.

Hongjoong thought he could vomit. If it wasn't for the dog he had to adopt, he would have seriously considered telling his boss to fuck off and just kill him right away.

Hongjoong had no option but to go. After being told that he could not, under any circumstances, try to contact his boss or his team, that he was going to be the one to suddenly get a special message delivered to him, Hongjoong just went with the flow. Which was weird for a hard headed asshole like him.

Hongjoong found himself in a little city of Chile. You know? The longest country in the world?

Hongjoong thought that Spanish was stupidly complicated and that the slang of the country didn't make much sense but since he was smart enough, he managed to survive. More or less. There was also a Korean restaurant not far from the apartment he was renting and he didn't just find a job in there but also a couple of friends. It was a tiny piece of home in that agitated and foreign world.

Charlie was a well behaved dog that had been a stray for the best part of her first year of life, she was small and people at the shelter weren't quite sure what breed she was. She bit Hongjoong's legs if he teased her too much and could sit on her back legs while wiggling her tail. Hongjoong loved her too much already.

Hongjoong's apartment wasn't big or fancy but the location was great and Hongjoong could say that, after teaching Charlie to use the litterbox, he was living a fairly uneventful and peaceful life.

A year went by fast. Hongjoong realized that maybe being a simple person was not that bad. Maybe he didn't want to go back to a life that only promised death.

In regards of his non existent love life, Hongjoong would like to say that he was pretty chill. There were really attractive men in the same page as him; the page of fun nights with no commitment, nights of stress relief. The language barrier wasn't a thing stressing him out, either because it's not like they did much talking anyway.

It was a bit weird, considering how much his boss had insisted on Samuel Kim being an heterosexual man and there Kim Hongjoong was, sucking dick whenever he could.

But, yeah, maybe Hongjoong was liking the simple lifestyle.

However, Hongjoong quickly realized that what was so deeply engraved in his memory and body, would not go away in just a year.

Hongjoong heard weird noises coming from his balcony. Someone was so obviously trying to force the window open.

He stood from his bed in that way that made him seem almost predatory, slow, eyes sharp. Hongjoong spent a few seconds looking for his gun, that he remembered leaving on a corner of his closet. Hongjoong walked out of his room wearing a bulletproof vest and armed with his gun.

Charlie was still sleeping, thank fuck. His dog making noise was the last thing he needed in that moment

Maybe he was a bit paranoid, maybe it was just a bird, maybe-

Ah, nope. That was definitely a man standing in the middle of his living room. His back was facing Hongjoong.

The man made a move to reach for something in his back pocket but stopped as he heard Hongjoong's gun click.

_“Creo que estás entrando en el departamento equivocado” *_

Hongjoong frowned as the man let out a little laugh. He thought it sounded disgustingly familiar.

_“Yo no cometo errores” *_

Well, the man wasn't from around there, as his Spanish was heavily accented like Hongjoong's own. Hongjoong's hold on his gun tightened.

“It's nice to see you again, Hongjoong”

There wasn't much thought process behind Hongjoong deciding to attack Seonghwa as soon as he recognized that annoyingly sweet voice. He just did it, not thinking about the year in which the only fights he had were with his tiny dog. Hongjoong attacked and got his ass handed to him.

After a while of Seonghwa easily leaving him breathless, Hongjoong started to remember.

Fighting stances, where to hit and how. Playing dirty, biting and pulling hair if necessary. A kick in the genitals, whatever that could make Seonghwa fall.

Hongjoong was a fierce fighter, he relied on harshness and the muscles he spent years building, strong blows and unfair practices.

Seonghwa was light on his feet, flexible, fast, incredibly skilled.

Regardless of how different their fighting strategies were, they did their best to put the other down.

Seonghwa was bleeding from his nose and his eye was swelling up, he was drenched in sweat. He took off his black jacket, revealing a vest similar to the one Hongjoong was wearing and took it off, too. Hongjoong smirked and his eyes immediately went to his gun, which had flied under the table at some point in their fight.

Seonghwa was so fucking stupid, Hongjoong thought he could have laughed if his lip didn't hurt so much.

“So kind of you to make killing you easier”

Seonghwa released a sigh, head held high and his intense eyes focused on Hongjoong. He took a few steps forward and Hongjoong didn't hesitate to ball up his fist and make it leave a new bruise on Seonghwa's face.

Seonghwa stumbled but kept getting closer.

“If you give me what I want, I may let you live”

“And that is?”

“Where is your boss?”

“I don't know”

Seonghwa closed his eyes for a second, releasing an exasperated breath.

“As expected from Kim Hongjoong. You're as loyal as the dog in your room"

Hongjoong didn't want to seem weak, so he stood his ground when Seonghwa decided to get so close that their noses were touching.

“I always hated you.”

Hongjoong snorted.

“I can't say I am too fond of your existence, either, buddy"

Seonghwa smiled faintly, reminding Hongjoong of those heated nights back at Korea. Nights spent with cheap alcohol and hateful sex, nights with Seonghwa and mornings vomiting acid.

Seonghwa stepped back, smirking. Like he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

“I missed this”

“You're fucked up in the head"

“I can't kill you"

Hongjoong actually laughed. Seonghwa was so stupid for getting attached, for letting an illusion cloud his judgment. Unlike the idiot in front of him, Hongjoong was smart and a professional. He calmly went to pick up his gun and pointed it at the other man.

But, oh, what was that? Why was he thinking so much? Why was he doubting?

Why was he suddenly reminded of those nights? Why could he hear Seonghwa's whispered praises as Hongjoong did his absolute best to ride him? Why could he still hear Seonghwa's laugh after they both vomited on the stinky bed of that one cheap motel?

Why did he have so many fond memories with the man he swore to hate?

“Making people like me is my specialty, Hongjoong” said Seonghwa, approaching him with his hands up “why did you think you were any different? Why did you think I couldn't just have you on the palm of my hand?”

Hongjoong let out a tired sigh as he lowered his gun.

“Well, making people like me isn't my specialty yet there you were a year and a half ago, sucking my dick"

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, like he was done with Hongjoong's crap.

It was hard to imagine that some bloody, angry sex was enough for Hongjoong to forget about rivalries and betrayal.

There was just something interesting about the way Seonghwa could hate him and love him with a single touch, about the way he looked at Hongjoong like he wanted to stab him but also make gentle love to him.

Maybe Hongjoong was the one fucked up in the head but he, too, had missed it. He didn't kill Seonghwa even if he had the chance to.

He was stupid for getting attached and for letting an illusion cloud his judgment, he was the one that fell asleep and didn't wake up, while Seonghwa was the one left to wash the fresh blood off his delicate hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being here!
> 
> Edit: I just woke up and realized that I didn't leave y'all the translation for those two lines in Spanish
> 
> 1- "I think you're getting in the wrong apartment"
> 
> 2- "I don't make mistakes"


End file.
